The Real Doctor
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: When Rose is visiting her Mum, the Master kidnappes the Doctor, and posing as him. But Rose knows the Dcotor, she wont fall for that...will she?
1. Back In London

_**A/N: Rose Rose Rose Rose ROSE! Sorry, getting a bit carried away, but not long ago I found out the exact date Rose Tyler will be back on British telly (May 31**__**st**__**), and now I'm really really really really, excited. Even more excited than I was when the BBC confirmed it. Anyho, I wanted to write a story in which the Master comes back (yes I know he died, but this is Doctor Who, nothing is impossible). And some how I came up with this. Farther on a bit of this story may not make sense if you haven't read my story Cat Fight. Anyho, I'll stop rambling (I've been doing a lot of that recently lol), and get on with the story. Please R&R!!:**_

_**The real Doctor? **_

_**Chapter one: Back in London.**_

'Come on' The Doctor said pulling Rose back into the TARDIS.

'Where are we going next?' Rose asked still laughing.

'We're going to see your Mother' The Doctor answered.

Rose stopped laughing, 'Surely it hasn't been a whole week already, has it?'

'It's been 8 days' The Doctor answered, 'Jackie's probably sitting at home right now saying "At least once a week I told him. Once a week, so where are they?"'

Rose giggled at the Doctor's imitation of her Mum, 'Let's go then'

* * *

'I'm staying here' The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed, 'I don't want to meet your Mum, when I'm late bringing you back home'

'Daleks? easy. Cybermen? No problem. Slitheen, Isolus, The Beast. Auton, all easy. Jackie Tyler and now you're scared' Rose teased.

The Doctor smiled innocently, 'well she's scary'

Rose laughed, 'Ok, but don't go wondering off'

'You're the one who wonders off' The Doctor insisted.

'Yep. It's a habit I learnt from you' Rose answered.

'Hurry up, Jackie'll be wanted my head' The Doctor said, 'And don't be long…I'll miss you'

'You wouldn't have to if you weren't too chicken to come' Rose said.

'You butter her up. I'll come along in a while' The Doctor answered and Rose left for her parents home.

''E can't count can 'e?' Jackie moaned the second Rose walked in, 'Once a week. How hard can that be? Once in 7 days. 8 days it has been, Rose, 8 days'

Rose sighed, understanding why the Doctor didn't want to face her.

'So where is he then?' Jackie demanded.

'In the TARDIS' Rose answered, 'Now, quit moaning. I'm here now'

'I'm sorry sweetheart, I've just missed you. Now come 'ere' Jackie said, and held her arms out to Rose, who walked into them, 'So where've you been? And why are you late home?'

'Muuum' Rose moaned, 'You try keeping track of Earth time when you're travelling the universe'

'Sorry' Jackie apologized again, 'Tell me what you've been up too then'

'Where's Dad?' Rose asked,

'He's at work sweetheart' Jackie answered, 'He'll be back this evening, if you're still here'

'Ok' was all Rose said, because she didn't know if she would still be there in the evening.

* * *

'…So, we were on this planet' Rose had her baby sister Poppy on her lap and was telling Jackie about her and the Doctor's last adventure, 'And all these creatures start running towards us, screaming about how they were going to eat us. But when they took us to Soocoma - which was their emperor, he was expecting us and was really friendly. Turns out soocoma, had heard of the Doctor and the Time War and how the Doctor is always trying to help people. And he needed the Doctor's help' Rose paused for breath, then continued 'Their species was dying, and he needed the Doctor to save them. And of course he did, gave away 30 years of his life in the process, but he saved them, that was all that mattered…'

Rose continued talking for ages, but Jackie was only half listening. It was so great having Rose home, but she knew it wouldn't be for long because she would be off again soon. Back with the Doctor. Now Jackie had nothing against the Doctor, she knew how much Rose loved him, and how alone Rose was without him, but it was so hard only seeing Rose once a week. And then when Rose and the Doctor didn't realise a week had passed, it was even longer. Jackie wanted Rose to stay. Well, sort of. She wanted Rose to stay, but she didn't want Rose to be as alone and lost as she had been when she lost the Doctor. There was no way of winning. At least once a week (or so) was something. And something was always better than nothing.

'…Speaking of him, where in the world is he?' Rose was saying as Jackie started listening properly again, 'Seriously, he is such a scared-y cat. D'you know why he didn't come here in the first place?'

'Why sweetheart?' Jackie asked.

'He was scared to face you' Rose said laughing, 'Aliens are fine, but he was scared of you'

'Cheeky beggar' Jackie answered, almost laughing herself

'Well,' Rose started, 'You _are _quite scary'

'I can be' Jackie agreed.

'I suppose I should go and find him. He said he would join me here in a while, not very good as keeping time is he' Rose said


	2. Time Lords

_**A/N: This is really strange and random, but when I was thinking about the Master, I couldn't help but think about a black-gloved-hand covering the 10**__**th**__** Doctor mouth, and pulling him backwards, so I just had to bring that in to the story! lol! **_

_**Chapter two: Time Lords**_

'We meet again Doctor'

Someone had just walked into the TARDIS, and the Doctor instantly knew it was another Time Lord.

'Who…no never mind that, how did you get in?' The Doctor asked.

'When lover leaves, it's not wise to leave the door open. Anyone could get in' The man answered.

He was short-ish, with blond-y brown hair. He was wearing a rough suit. And the Doctor had a horrible hunch this was the Master.

'Why aren't you dead?' The Doctor asked.

'You know who I am then?' The Master replied. 'I'm the stubborn type.'

'You died. You were dead…' The Doctor was more than confused.

'Well, here I am…Alive' The Master replied.

'And as evil as ever' The Doctor said.

'Oh quit the chat' The Master insisted

'Oh, that's never going to happen, and you know it. If there's one thing I'm good at it's chatting. So tell me, "Master" did the drumming stop?'

'Yes'

'But that's…' The Doctor stopped himself, after finding Rose he never said impossible, because that had proved nothing it impossible. Nothing. And this proved it as well. 'Oh never mind that. Why are you here? Didn't you get it the first time, you can't take over humanity'

'I don't plan to' The Master said, 'Well, I do, but it's not top of my agenda'

'So what is?'

'Killing you'

The Doctor just started at the Master, 'Yeah, sorry, not gonna happen.'

'You'll see' The Master said.

'You'll never beat me' The Doctor said.

'Oh but I will' The Master said, 'I'll see you soon…for the last time' and he walked out the TARDIS

The Doctor's automatic thought was to go and warn Rose. He had to go and face Jackie anyway. The Doctor walked towards Pete and Jackie's quite fast, but didn't make it all the way.

The Master came up behind the Doctor, covering his mouth and pulling him backwards.

'Le' goo of me' The Doctor tried to screamed through the gloved hand of the Master, 'Let…Go…Of…Me…Now'

'No chance' The Master said, and pulled the Doctor right back to the TARDIS. The Master took the TARDIS key out of the Doctor's pocket,

'Gif tha' back' The Doctor insisted.

'Sorry? What?' The Master said, 'It's hard to hear what ya saying'

The Doctor repeated himself slowly 'Give…That…Back'

'I hardly think you are in a situation to be giving orders, Doctor' The Master said.

The Master opened the TARDIS door and pulled the Doctor in. 'Now, how to fly this thing.' He said, throwing the Doctor to the ground. The Doctor automatically stood up and went towards the Master, but the Master caught hold of him. The Master pulled the Doctor into a room in the under-TARDIS, and tied him to a chair.

'Maybe this'll shut you up' He said tying a scarf around the Doctor's mouth. The Master laughed and left to the main control room.

The Doctor struggled trying too break free - he was unsuccessful.

The Master set the TARDIS to take them to a planet called 'Konakana', and they started moving.


	3. Rose alone

_**A/N: All I'm going to say about this chapter is: Poor Rose. And I cant believe I wrote it. Considering how much of a Rose-person I am, this chapter really hurts her…Ok, now to shut up and let you read it#;**_

_**Chapter three: Rose alone:**_

When Rose left her parents house she automatically headed for the TARDIS. She was planning to tell the Doctor that Jackie was calm now, and she knew he was scared of her. Just to see his reaction, she'd even took a camera to catch his reaction, to keep forever.

She followed her glowing TARDIS key back to where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. When she got there, the TARDIS was just taking off. It was going. The Doctor was going…Without Rose.

'DOCTOR!!' She shouted at a volume that would've made Donna proud. The TARDIS still went though. It still left, without her.

'Doctor?' Rose whispered, not quite believing he had gone without her. Just a month ago he told her he loved her, and now he left her. That wasn't right. Had he just been lying to her? Did he not really love her? But why did he say he did, if he didn't? If he didn't want Rose to travel with him again why didn't he just say? Why did he take her and then leave her back in London? Back alone. The tears she was trying to hold back started running down Rose's face. He left her. He actually left her. But why? Why would he do that? Had it all been fake all along? No, Rose couldn't believe that, but then again he's left.

Rose walked home…No not home, the TARDIS was home, she was walking back to her parents home. Once again she was stuck on Earth, in the 21st century. She'd lost him again, 'cept this time it was _his _choice. She was sure nothing would separate them again, nothing. But now he just…he just, left.

'Rose, sweetheart, what's wrong?' Jackie asked. As soon as she saw Rose, she could tell something was wrong. 'Rose?'

'Mum' Rose answered, 'Mum, he's left me' and she burst into tears, 'He just…left'

Jackie couldn't believe this, she had seen how happy the Doctor was when Rose got back to him, he wouldn't just leave her. Jackie held Rose close as she cried. History seemed to be repeating itself. This is just how it had been when Rose lost the Doctor because they were trapped on the parallel world. But this was completely different, because they weren't trapped somewhere without him, they were on the same universe, and he just left. He wouldn't do that, Rose told Jackie, he told her he loves her. Jackie had believed him, everything about the way they acted when together suggested there was in love, he wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't.

'What happened sweetheart?' Jackie asked, sitting Rose down on the sofa, and sitting next to her.

'I…I…I saw the TARDIS, an…and, I was about to go in' Rose started through her tears, 'But he jus…just went. I didn't even get in, he just l…left without me'

'You didn't actually go in?' Jackie asked, 'Well, that could mean he didn't actually choose to leave you, there could've been an emergency that he couldn't wait to go to. Or, someone could've been forcing him to go. Rose, sweetheart he loves you, he wouldn't just leave you.'

Rose started at Jackie, that made sense, but that could mean he's in danger. If he was just going to an emergency he would've phoned. He would've told her he was going. So he was either in danger, or had left her.

'He could be in danger' Rose said, wiping her eyes. 'Mum what am I going to do?'

'Stop panicking for a start' Jackie said, 'This is the Doctor, he knows how to get himself out of trouble'


	4. Konakana

_**Chapter 4: **__**Konakana**_

_She'll be ok, she'll be ok, she'll be ok. She has to be ok_. The Doctor was worried about Rose. Very worried about her. He was still tied up in the TARDIS. He had realised that screaming through the scarf wasn't going to get him anywhere, so for the first time in his life the Doctor was quiet. Just thinking, mainly about Rose. _What if she thinks I've left her?? _was the terrifying thought going through the Doctor's mind. He had heard her shout to him because the TARDIS took off. What if she thought that he had left him because he didn't stop for her. Obviously he couldn't stop for her, but Rose wasn't to know that, to her it probably looked like he was just leaving her. But this was Rose. Rose who loves him, and Rose who he loves, surely she knows he wouldn't leave her, doesn't she? It was the not knowing that terrified him. If only he had gone with her to see Jackie, then this wouldn't be happening. If he had gone to see Jackie, yes he would've seen the Master again, but he wouldn't be tied up in his own TARDIS, not knowing where he was going, or when he'd see Rose again.

'Get up' The Master shouted coming into the room. The Doctor didn't move, he may be tied up in his own TARDIS, but he wasn't about to start taking orders from an enemy, 'I said _**get up!!**_'

The Master walked towards the Doctor and pulled him to his feet. He quickly, and roughly untied him - keeping the scarf around his mouth - and pulled him up and out the TARDIS.

'Were are we?' The Doctor tried to say through the scarf.

'A planet I visited many years ago. It's empty, all except a few. A few waiting for me to give them orders. And I will be, Doctor, I will be giving them orders. Orders to kill you. And you wont be able to regenerate, even if you do manage to, they will just kill you again. You will die tonight, with Rose Tyler watching'

The Doctor pulled one arm away from the Master and moved the scarf from around his mouth., 'Leave Rose out of this. D'you hear me, leave her out of this'

'Ah Doctor, Rose Tyler will be here, because as I have already said, you are not in a position to be giving orders' The Master said and laughed evilly.

'Just leave her alone' The Doctor said, his voice almost pleading now, 'Please'

'Well, since you said please…No. Your human love will be here' The Master said.

The Doctor was now terrified for Rose, 'Let me go' He screamed, 'let me go'

The Doctor tried to pull away from the Master, but he had a too firm grip on him. The Master just laughed again and pulled the Doctor along. They reached a building that looked like a tower. The Doctor heard a growling noise from behind the building.

'My friends are waiting Doctor. Waiting for the kill' The Master said, pushing the Doctor into the building, and locking the door behind him. The Master looked through a window like hole in the wooden door and said 'And don't try to get out Doctor. They have been given orders to ill you on the spot if you do'

'MASTER!' The Doctor screamed as the Master walked away, 'DON'T HURT ROSE! DON'T HURT HER!' His voice got quieter and quieter, 'Don't hurt her, please, don't hurt her' Tears of worry filled the Doctor's eyes, and he didn't bother to wipe them away, he just let them fall. The Doctor leaned against a wall of the building, and slid to the ground. He wasn't scared or dying. 900 years in time and space had showed him enough death, he wasn't scared of it happening to him. No he wasn't afraid of death. He was scared, absolutely terrified for Rose. Jackie had told him how Rose had been when she'd lost him the first time. How would she cope if she lost him again - forever? And the Master had a plan to kill all of humanity, and goodness knows what other species, the Doctor couldn't let that go ahead. But there was nothing he could do locked in this room, with some creature waiting to kill him. So it was down to Rose. For now.


	5. The 11th Doctor?

_**A/N: It's not too confusing me keep changing from Rose on Earth and the Doctor on another planet is it?**_

_**Chapter 5: The 11th Doctor?**_

'Martha and Donna' Rose said suddenly, her and Jackie had been trying to think of a way to help the Doctor, 'They could help me. But then again they may not want to. Donna left him because of me, and Martha, well me and Martha will never get on. But it's worth a try.'

Rose was talking at about 90 miles an hour, but Jackie could just about take in what Rose was saying

'I mean Martha says she loves the Doctor, so if that's true she'll want to try and help him, even if it is with me' Rose continued, 'Right Mum? That makes sense, tell me that makes sense. Rose suddenly had a terrifying thought, 'Mum, what if he's dead? What would I do then'

'Hey, don't think like that' Jackie insisted.

'But what if he is Mum?' Rose repeated, her voice broke as the tears she was holding back finally broke through, 'I can't lose him. Not now, I've only just found him again

'I've gotta find Martha' Rose said again, 'And Donna. Oh man, I really hope they…'

She suddenly stopped as she heard a sound. Not just any sound, the best sound ever. The sound of the TARDIS materializing. Without another word to her Mum, Rose ran out of the house and followed the sound. Until she was starting in front of the TARDIS She walked in without another thought. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it wasn't the Doctor inside. It was a man with blond-y brown hair, who was wearing a suit completely different from the Doctor's.

'Wh…who are you?' She said staying close to the TARDIS door.

'Rose, it's me. The Doctor' The person said.

'No' Rose said, she knew he could regenerate, she had seen it happen, but something was telling her this wasn't the Doctor. Her Doctor was still in danger.

'Rose it is me' He insisted, 'I promise you. You see I heard a distress signal, and I had to g after it. I'm sorry I didn't phone you, I was just in such a rush to help it, I didn't think. It turned out though, it was these creatures called the "Conovorm" and they actually wanted to kill me. One was almost successful, but I managed to get away and regenerate. I wouldn't let it kill me, I knew I had to come back for you.'

The person talking seemed so genuine Rose found herself believing he was the Doctor, and the Master's plan was working.

'I thought you'd left me' Rose said close to tears.

'Oh Rose, I'd never leave you' He said and opened his arms which Rose ran into. She was in tears as she hugged him, both happy and sad. Happy because he hadn't left her, but sad because he had changed again, and she loved him how he was. But she fell in love with him again after the first time she saw him regenerate. She wasn't going to stop loving him now just because he looked different.

'Do you need to sleep?' Rose asked, 'Last time you passed out and had to sleep, do you need to sleep now?'

'Not this time,' The Master answered, 'this time I'm all right. So come on, we've got place to see and things to do'

'Not yet. You've gotta come see Mum' Rose answered.

'Oh come on Rose, I have more excited things to do than see you your Mother'

'More like you're scared of her' Rose teased.

'Rose cant we just go?' The Master asked.

'Doctor, I cant just leave. I've got to say "bye" at least' Rose insisted and ran back out the TARDIS.

_The Doctor's scared of Rose's Mum? _The Master thought and burst out laughing. And how gullible this Rose turned out to be. He just had to spin her a little story, and she fell her it.

Rose wasn't that gullible though, she had her doubts. She didn't go to Jackie when she left the TARDIS, she went to find Martha.

After searching what felt like all of London, Rose finally found Martha.

'Oh joy' Martha said sarcastically, 'What d'you want Rose?'

'I need your help' Rose said.

Martha almost laughed.

'It's not funny! I think the Doctor's in danger' Rose explained.


	6. The Wrong Time Lord

_**A/N: I don't know why I brought Martha back, it just sorta happened. Her and Rose are kinda getting on at the beginning of this chapter, but it'll never last. I'm too much of a Rose person to keep Martha nice. Sorry Martha-people**_

_**Chapter 6: The Wrong Time Lord**_

'Ok, Rose slow down' Martha insisted as Rose explained what had happened, at about 90 miles an hour. 'How can you be sure it's not him? They always look completely different after regenerating'

'Yes I know that. I've seen him regenerate, before. But I know him, and this just doesn't feel like him. So will you help me find out for sure?' Rose slowed down her talking to a hearable volume.

'Of course' Martha said, 'But I'm doing it for the Doctor, not for you. I don't exactly want to help his girlfriend, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't help and he was in danger'

'I don't care why you're helping me, as long as you are helping me' Rose insisted,

'Now, I thought we could trick him into admitting who he really is, but I've got no idea how'

'We'll talk about it on the way to the TARDIS' Martha said.

They did talk about it, but they didn't think of any way to catch 'The Doctor' out.

'I've got an idea. I'll go in' Martha said when they reached the TARDIS, 'You wait out here'

'Why? So that if it is the real Doctor you can go off with him, and leave me stranded here?' Rose asked.

Martha looked at her, 'I thought you said you know the Doctor. He wouldn't do that. No, that's not what I meant. If it's not the Doctor he wont know about out fight, so I could catch him out like that'

'Then we should go in together' Rose said, 'The Doctor would automatically be suspicious of us together'

'Fine' Martha said and they both walked in.

'Rose, you took your time' The Master said back in role as the Doctor, 'Martha? What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd ask if I could come with you again' Martha answered/

'Well, of course. The more the merrier' The Master replied/

'Oh, that proves it' Rose said, 'Who are you and where's the Doctor?'

'Rose, it's me' The Master insisted.

'No' Martha said, 'The Doctor would've checked I was sure about leaving my family to travel again'

'Yeah' Rose agreed, 'And the Doctor would've been suspicious about me and Martha being together after last time we met'

'Oh aren't you too clever' The Master replied, 'There really is no fooling you is there?'

'So who are you? And where is the Doctor' Martha asked.

'I'm surprised you don't recognise me, Martha Jones' The Master said, 'You stopped the end of the world'

Both women gasped, and simultaneously said 'The Master'

He smiled, 'The one and only'

'What've you don't to the Doctor' Rose screamed, she tried to run towards the Master but Martha held her back, 'Let go of me' Rose pulled away from Martha, but stayed where she was standing.

'If you go after him, he'll just kill you' Martha said, 'Trust me I've seen it happen. And you can't solve everything with violence'

Rose stared at Martha in disbelief, 'You started the fight. Not me. And it was you that…Oh, forget it, that's not important' Rose turned back to the Master, 'Where's the Doctor? TELL ME!'

'You'll see soon. You Rose Tyler, and you Martha Jones, will see the Doctor's death' The Master said.


	7. Alone and Helpless

_**A/N: Just wanna say sorry to **__**astrum-faith**__**, coz I said I'd write about Konakana in this chapter, but that's not going to be happening until chapter 8 now, so sorry! I kinda haven't thought much about the planet so I thought it would be better to write a random chapter while thinking about it, than to think about it, and be AGES added another chapter! BTW…does the Doctor even ADMIT when he needs help? Oh well, he does in this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 7: Alone and helpless**_

_Where's the Master? _The Doctor was thinking. Why was he taking so long? Had he hurt Rose? He was going to regret it if he had! The Doctor realised he could hardly back the Master regret anything while locked in a building, on a planet he had no idea what was or where was? For all the Doctor knew this planet was in the middle of nowhere. Ok, that was a stupid thought. It was unlikely, and almost…well it was unlikely the Master had left him in the middle of nowhere. The Master was right though, the Doctor wasn't in a position to be giving orders and making threats. The Master was _right?_ That was something the Doctor thought he would say or even _think. _Still if Martha travelled the world to help to stop the Master, Rose would definitely be able to do something. Anything. His life was in the hands of a human. _A human! _But it wasn't just any old human, it was Rose Marion Tyler. The bravest and most brilliant human he knows . He'd easily trust her with his life, but what if Rose was hurt? What if…What if the Master had killed Rose?

No, he wouldn't have, the Doctor realised. The Master said Rose was going to see him killed, so she'd be here. If he did die, at least he would see Rose again. Rose could be the last thing the Doctor sees. Not that that was much of a comforting thought. It was more of a distressing thought. If Rose was here and she was the last thing he saw, then the last thing he would see, would be the terror and upset on her face. Just like on the beach. Only this time, it really would be forever. Well, no actually it wouldn't, the Master would just killed Rose. And then the whole of humanity. And whatever other species he set out to kill.

And if the Doctor was dead, who would there be to stop the Master? The answer was simple: no one! If the Doctor was dead there would be no one to stop the Master.

_Stop it, _The Doctor told himself. Since when did he think like this? He wasn't going to die. He couldn't die. He had to stop the Master. Save humanity. And more importantly, save Rose. And then he had to face Jackie Tyler. No, there was no way he could die tonight, he had to face Jackie. First he had to get out of here though. Um…yeah, maybe he should just wait, for the Master to come with Rose. He didn't exactly want to get out of this building and be torn to threads.

'Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up' He started saying aloud.

The growling noise of the creatures outside - whatever they are - got louder as he spoke. As though they thought he was going try and get out. As though they thought it would be a matter of seconds before they got their prey. As though they thought…The Doctor stopped his thoughts there, it didn't really matter what these creatures thought. But then again thinking as the enemy thinks can help you defeat it.

_Defeat. _The Doctor hated that word. It made it sound like he was trying to kill it. Like he set out to kill it, but he doesn't, wouldn't, it just seems to happen. Death really does follow him. And now it could be Rose, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely helpless.

He didn't want to think about Rose. For the first time since he met her, he didn't want to think about her. Thinking about her worried him. He was worried about her. He just wanted her to be safe. He just wanted to be back with her. In the TARDIS safe.

'Rose Tyler' The Doctor whispered, 'Save me'

* * *

**_A/N: Somehow I've managed to write chapter 9 before chapter 8. See I was writing chapter 8, but then I realised that something else had to happen first, so chapter 8 is now going to be chapter 9, and I have to restart chapter 8. So it could be a while before chapter 8 is up, but when it is up chapter 9 will be up straight away as well! sorry!_**


	8. Talk

_**A/N: OMGOSH! I soo didn't plan for this to happen! This chapter was never planned…The Conovorm aren't bad! :O! See this just proves even the writer never knows how a story will turn out!**_

_**Chapter 8: Friends**_

'Oh I've been so bloody _stupid' _The Doctor was cursing himself for sitting there feeling sorry for himself. Feeling sorry for himself want how he did thing. Nope, definitely not the way he did things. When in trouble, he did not rely on a human - even if it was Rose Tyler. No he found a way out himself…But without the TARDIS, and with the creatures waiting to kill him, what exactly could he do?

'THERE WAS TO BE SOMETHING' He suddenly screamed in annoyance.

'What are you shouting about?' One of the creature was looking through the window hole in the door. All the Doctor could see of it, was that it had a face like a wide cat, and eyes that looked scared, wise, and angry.

'I…'The Doctor was speechless, he didn't know what he was expecting, but he hadn't expected one of the creature to _speak _to him. 'How do I get out of here?' He asked, then regretted it instantly. It was a stupid question to ask the creatures with orders to kill him.

'You don't' The creature said.

'What are you?' The Doctor asked.

'We are the Conovorm' The creature answered, 'I am Shon Jona Conov. And the rest of them are my family'

'Right, Shon.' The Doctor said, 'Why are you being ordered around by the Master?'

'All our species died' Shon replied, 'I never knew what happened. But all our species died, and the ones who didn't ran away. But we stayed. We just stayed, and then the Master came. And he said if we didn't help him he'd kill us all'

'I can help you' The Doctor replied, 'But you have to let me out'

'I can't.' Shon insisted.

'Ok, I can get myself out. But you can't kill me. I can't help you if I'm dead'

'Doctor, if you get out, I have to…I'm sorry, he'll kill us if we don't'

'Shon, look at me' The Doctor said, looking directly at him, 'I promise you, I will not let him hurt you, or any of your family. But you have to help me. Please. If I don't stop him he will just kill you anyway. And all of humanity and goodness knows what other species we wants to'

Shon was looking at the Doctor, and just trusted him. He wasn't sure if it was the way the Doctor was talking, or the look in his eyes, but something just made Shon trust him.

'Ok.' Shon said, 'But if he hurts any of my family, I will kill you'

A threat like that would usually have made the Doctor wary to trust any creature, but it didn't this time because the Doctor could see how scared Shon was, for himself and for his family.

'He wont. I promise you, I won't let him' The Doctor said, and used his sonic screwdriver to let himself out


	9. Friends

_**A/N: Who would've thought it was so hard to write about a planet I created. I'm going to say sorry in advance just in case this chapter is rubbish, I've absolutely no idea what the planet or creatures are like, so I'll make it up as I write it and see how it turns out.**_

_**Chapter 9: Talk**_

'Where is he? What have you done to him?' Rose asked for the millionth time. Rose and Martha had both been trying to get an answer out of the Master, who was just sitting there in silence, 'For heavens sake, what is the point in just standing here. Why won't you tell us? Or take us to him?'

'Fine' The Master finally spoke, 'But Martha stays here'

'No chance' Martha answered, 'there is no way I am staying here when the Doctor's in danger.

'Why do you want her to stay behind anyway?' Rose asked, then realised something, 'You're scared of her aren't you? The great Master scared of a human'

'Don't be stupid' The Master insisted, 'Why would I be scared of _her?_'

'She travelled the world to try and stop you, and she succeeded' Rose answered, 'You're worried she'll do it again'

'I am not scared of a _human' _The Master insisted,

'So let her come'

'Fine'

'Where is the Doctor anyway?' Rose asked calmly.

'He's on a planet called Konakana. It was abandoned many years ago. It's people just ran away - the ones that didn't die' The Master started, 'it's just your basic useless planet. There is no signs that there was once life on there. No building or anything, except one. One like a tower, and your precious Doctor is locked in there.

'And if he tried to get out, he will be killed on the spot. The Conovorm have orders to kill him if he tries to escape. And there would be no chance he could get away.'

'I thought you said this planet was abandoned?' Martha asked.

'It is' The Master insisted, 'The Conovorm are just a family of the species that lived there that didn't get away. They stayed, and are now in my control'

'So, you're not going to kill him yourself?' Martha asked.

The Master didn't answer her, he just continued with the creatures, 'The Conovorm have faces like cats.'

'Cats? You are going to kill the Doctor with _cats_?' Martha said, both her and Rose were trying not to laugh.

'They are not cats. I said they have faces like cats' The Master answered.

'You know, we don't really care what you look like, act like or anything. We just wanna see them.' Rose said, 'And see the Doctor. So why not stop wasting time and just take us to Konakana?'

'Fine' The Master said, and set the TARDIS into motion.

Both Martha and Rose fell to the floor as the TARDIS started moving.

'You wont kill him you know' Rose said, 'You'll never kill him'

'We'll see' The Master replied simply.


	10. Bad Wolf

_**A/N: I basically had no idea for this chapter. No idea whatsoever. Then this morning when I woke up I found myself thinking about it and work it all out. I love it when that happens! Oh and btw, if ya wondering why I never put an 's' on the end of Conovorm when talking about more that one, it's coz it's a word like sheep and fish, you don't say sheeps or fishs so you don't say Conovorms!**_

_**Chapter 10: Bad Wolf:**_

'We're here' The Master said grinning like a Cheshire cat as the TARDIS landed.

Rose and Martha both stepped out of the TARDIS, onto the planet Konakana. The Conovorm were sat by the building which - as the Master had said - looked just like a tower. They looked a lot like humans but with a head like a wild cat's, and hands with sharp claws. They all wore thick black clothes, and heavy black boots. None of the Conovorm moved when they saw Martha and Rose. They just stayed sat there, watching them.

Rose took a couple of steps towards the building, as the Master came out of the TARDIS. As Rose walked towards the building one of the Conovorm started to walk towards her. He walked on hands and feet - like a cat, but when he got close to Rose he stood on just his feet and looked right at her. For a moment Rose thought he was going to hit her or kill her, but then she realised he had something to say to her, 'Your Doctor is safe, Rose Tyler' He whispered.

'Where is he?' Rose asked.

'He is safe. That is all I can tell you' The Conovorm replied.

'Now' The Master said walking forward 'To bring out the star of the show' He walked towards the building.

Martha came to Rose's side, 'What did that Cono…Conovorm say?'

'The Doctor's safe' Rose replied.

'WHERE IS HE?' The Master shouted and to say he was angry would be an understatement. He had got to the building to find the Doctor wasn't there. The Master turned to the Conovorm who had spoken to Rose, 'Well? Where is her? If you cared about your family you would tell me this instance, where is her?' The Master was now pointing his laser screwdriver at the other Conovorm.

Rose saw the Doctor come from behind the building. She relaxed slightly knowing he really was safe. The Doctor signalled at her to stay quiet about seeing him. Rose discretely showed Martha where the Doctor was.

'I'll distract him, you go for the laser screwdriver' Rose whispered.

She stepped forward, 'Don't you dare kill them'

The Master turned to Rose in disbelief, 'Who do you think you are?' He said, now pointing the laser screwdriver at her.

Rose didn't move, she just replied, 'I'm Rose Tyler. I'm the Bad Wolf. I stopped world war III. I defeated the Dalek emperor. I did the impossible to get back to the Doctor. I've fought Cybermen, autons, slitheen, the wire, and all sorts of other things, so I sure as hell am not scare of you. Now Martha'

Martha was now behind the Master and before he had a chance to move she reached for the laser screwdriver. She misjudged her aim slightly and didn't quite reach the laser screwdriver, but she kept hole of the arm he was holding it with, so he couldn't move to kill anyone. The Master tried to turn and face Martha, and there was a struggle as she tried to grab the screwdriver. During the struggle the laser screwdriver shot the building and set it on fire.

Rose came up beside Martha and the Master and simply took the laser screwdriver out of his hand. He was too busy trying to stop Martha getting it that he hadn't noticed Rose come up beside them.

'Doctor catch' Rose called, and throw the laser screwdriver towards the Doctor.

The Doctor caught it and using his _sonic _screwdriver destroyed it.

'NOOO!' The Master shouted.

'Teamwork' The Doctor said, walking towards Martha, Rose and the Master, 'Much better than fighting' He turned to the Master, 'It's over'

'It'll never be over. You may have turned them against me, and destroyed my only weapon, but I've still got my fists' The Master replied, but when he tried to go towards the Doctor, Martha and Rose held him back, 'Let go of me!!'

'No chance' Rose answered.

'It's ok Rose. Let go of him' The Doctor replied.

Slowly, and reluctantly Martha and Rose let go of him.

'So what happens now?' The Master asked, just standing facing the Doctor.

'You've got a choice. You can come in the TARDIS…' The Doctor started.

'And be your prisoner' The Master interrupted,

'Or you can stay trapped on this planet, with no way off' The Doctor finished.

'Oooh, what a choice' The Master said sarcastically, 'Well, I'm not staying which you. I'll stay here'

'You'll be trapped here' The Doctor warned.

'At least I'll be_ free_'

'Fair enough' The Doctor turned to Martha and Rose, 'Come on girls' and the three of them walked into the TARDIS.


	11. Rivalry

_**A/N: This chapter is stupidly short, and I did think about leaving it out. But I couldn't resist some rivalry between Martha and Rose…After all I don't want them to get on forever do I?**_

_**Chapter 11: Rivalry.**_

'We did it' Rose said excitedly, 'We actually did it'

'Martha! It's good to see you again' The Doctor said, gathering her into a hug.

Rose wasn't jealous. She knew the Doctor and Martha were friends, and that he loved her not Martha.

'I missed you' Martha said, as the Doctor put her now. What she did next no one in the TARDIS was expecting. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor. A full on the lips kiss.

Rose was horrified, 'You cow' She said, and slapped Martha.

Martha went to hit Rose back, but the Doctor stood between them.

'Lets not start all that again' He said, 'What happened to that teamwork I was talking about?'

'She only helped me to get to you' Rose said.

'At least I did help. Without me you'd probably all be dead by now' Martha answered.

'I would've been fine without you' Rose insisted.

'Is that why you ran to find me _"Help me Martha, I think the Doctor's in danger" _?'

'GIRLS! STOP IT NOW!' The Doctor shouted.

'Sorry' They both muttered, and stayed silent.

'That's better' The Doctor said and set the TARDIS to London.


	12. Facing Jackie

_**A/N: Ok, so we have got past all the troubles with the Master, time for some Doctor\Rose-ness. Oh and not forgetting, the Doctor has to face his fear…Jackie Tyler! This is just a fun chapter really. No aliens invading, no Martha. Just Rose, The Doctor and the family (AKA Poppy, Jackie and Pete)**_

_**Chapter 12: Facing Jackie**_

'Come on' Rose said, when they were back in London and had dropped Martha off, 'You've gotta face Mum' Without the Doctor noticing Rose got her camera out of her pocket, 'Oh and she knows you're scared of her' Rose quickly raised the camera and took a picture. The Doctor's face was shocked and annoyed, but also looking like he was going to laugh.

'You told her?' Was all the Doctor managed to say.

Rose was in a fit of giggles.

'You told her?' He repeated.

Rose was laughing so much she couldn't answer, so she just nodded.

'You told her?' The Doctor was trying to sound annoyed, but was also laughing, 'How will I live this down? Time Lord, facing all these aliens, and then meets Jackie Tyler. Why did you tell her?'

'Just to see your reaction when you knew she knew' Rose answered.

'Right, come here you' The Doctor said, and chased Rose around the TARDIS. Once he caught her, he tickled her until they both fell to the floor laughing.

'Co…come on' Rose said standing up still laughing, 'Or are you to chicken?'

'I am not a chicken' The Doctor insisted.

Rose started making chicken noises, and the Doctor came after her with the threat of tickles again. Rose ran out the TARDIS, with the Doctor following her. She ran towards her parents house.

'Ha' She said, 'ya here now, you have to face her'

The Doctor just stuck his tongue out at Rose, and they walked in.

'Oh so you came back' was the first thing Jackie said when she saw them.

'Yep. We just saved the wor…universe' Rose said, 'and home in time for tea'

'Who was it from this time then?' Jackie asked.

'The Master' Rose said, 'He thought he could kill the Doctor with these creatures called Conovorm, which were like humans with cats faces' Rose was still laughing as she was explaining.

'What's so funny?' Jackie asked.

'Well the Doc…' Rose said.

The Doctor interrupted, 'Nothing'

'Yes there is' Rose insisted, 'The Doctor knows…'

'Rose, don't make me tickle you again' The Doctor warned her.

She giggled again, and spoke quickly so the Doctor didn't have a chance to interrupt, 'He knows you know he was scared to face you'

'_ROSE!!' _The Doctor moaned.

Rose was back in hysterical laughter.

'Oh yeah about that…' Jackie started.

The Doctor was giving Rose evil eyes, but she was too busy laughing to notice.

'What's there to be scared of?' Jackie asked.

'Well, it's often been said that talk is the most powerful thing in this world. And you Jackie Tyler are good at talk. Not as good as me obviously, but your talk is rather worrying' The Doctor answered, with a cheeky smile.

'Oh very funny' Jackie replied, and hit him playfully.

Rose stopped laughing for half a second to ask 'Where's Dad?'

'I'm 'ere' Pete said coming out of the front room, 'So what's this I hear about the Doctor being scared of Jackie'

This set Rose off laughing again.

'Is there anyone who you didn't tell?' The Doctor asked.

'Does Mickey know?' Rose said.

The Doctor stared at Rose 'Don't you dare. Don't you _dare'_

'Would I do that to you?' Rose asked

'Yes' The Doctor answered.

'True' Rose agreed, 'But that is not the point. I'm not going to, that would be mean.'

'What mean like telling your Mum?' The Doctor asked

Rose just smiled.

Jackie insisted they stayed for tea because "Goodness know what you eat while you're goodness knows where"

After tea, just before the Doctor and Rose planned to set off Jackie left a final warning, '7 days this time. Or in fact make it 6 this time!' She turned to the Doctor, 'You got that 6 days'

'Yes Ma'am' The Doctor replied

'And you'll regret it if it's longer' Jackie said,

The Doctor made a mock scared face, and spoke in a mock scared voice 'Yes Ma'am'

Both Rose, the Doctor and Jackie burst out laughing.

'I'll see you in 6 days Mum' Rose said and they left.

'Atchoo' Rose sneezed almost as soon as they were out the door, 'bloody spring. Atchoo'

The Doctor smiled at her, 'One a wish' He said, 'Two a kiss' And he leaned forward and kissed her.

Rose couldn't help but think 'in your face Martha' and smiled all other her face, 'So, where are we going next?'

'Wherever the TARDIS takes us' The Doctor answered and they walked in.

* * *

**_A/N: I've finished :). What d'you think? Please R&R!!_**


End file.
